Jealousy
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: We all know how much America loves attention, especially from England. But how will out hero take it when England and Canada decide to hang out one day? Let me tell you something: It DOES NOT make him happy.


_"Now, Canada, how many times must I tell you this? Never, I repeat, NEVER eat something that you found on the ground outside. What if it was something deadly? Something poisonous? Now, promise me you'll think twice before eating anything strange off the ground."_

_"Yes, England." Little Canada nodded with embarrassment, fighting the tears that threatened to spill at any given moment. His mentor, England, knelt down to his height and patted his head sympathetically. "Don't cry, Canada. I'm sorry if I was harsh, but I don't want anything happening to you or America. So don't cry, okay?" The young colony looked up at England, a bit flushed. He was still getting used to having England as his mentor and guardian, but Canada liked England. He was so patient and understanding with him, just like France was. Canada smiled and nodded, wiping the few tears that managed to leak. "Now, how about w--" _

_"ENGLAND!!!" _

_England was cut off by America's frantic shouting. "A-America!? What's wrong, are you hurt!?" England shouted with panic, dragging Canada along with him as he ran to where America was. There was America, Canada's attention-loving twin brother, clutching his scraped knee. "I-I tripped and fell over, and when I sat up, it started s-stinging and....a-and its scraped!" America explained, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "America, you're so reckless sometimes! You and Canada are going to worry me into the grave one day," England chuckled as he picked up America. Canada sighed with relief, glad his brother wasn't badly injured. Or course, Canada knew that America injured himself on __**purpose**__. America would do anything to remain the center of England's attention, even if it meant hurting himself. _

_Yes, America was the jealous-type. _

* * *

England irritably tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for America. Why was that blasted nation always so late for events? They had agreed to meet to discuss the current issues with the Iraq War and such at this restaurant (England had a sinking feeling it was an All-America cuisine place). "That bloody git, always late for these damn meetings. Hell, he's the one who invited me to the goddamned place! Bloody little wanker..." England grumbled as he impatiently checked his watch.

"E-England?"

"America!! About t--Oh, Canada! Sorry, I thought you were your brother."

Canada, the shy and timid nation, smiled softly. "I-Its okay. I mean, it h-happens all the time...um....I mean, g-getting mistaken for A-America..." England blinked in surprise. "Is that so? Shouldn't you try to make yourself stand out more?"

"Erm...well...I....I don't know. O-Once I tried putting a m-maple leaf sticker on my forehead but America s-stuck his flag over it." England stared at him blankly, wondering how the hell those two were even related.

"... Say, what are you doing here anyways? Business with America?"

Canada fidgeted nervously. "Y-You see, I don't really...well...have f-friends to hang out w-with...so I was going t-to a-ask America if we could, you know, all spend t-time together somewhere. But he w-won't really listen so...I'll just leave now..." He turned to leave, but England pulled him back. "Hey, Canada, how about this? After my meeting with America, you and I can go out somewhere, like a movie or something. After all, I can't remember the last time we socialized," England said with a comforting smile.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" Canada was so overwhelmed with happiness that he hugged England.

"*Ahem*, England! We better start out meeting!" America interrupted, keeping his eyes on Canada for a moment. Canada gulped at the tone he used... it was his "I'm acting happy but I want you to drop dead" tone. "About bloody time you arrived!" England snapped as Canada released him.

Canada smiled again as he waited patiently, but worry began forming after a few moments. _I hope America won't do something drastic,_ Canada thought as he chewed his fingernails nervously. _A-After all, he's always gotten so jealous over trivial things...._

**With England and America....**

"So, that's it?"

"Yep! That's my awesome idea! By sending another two-hundred or so troops to this one base, we should have an advantage if there is an ambush! Pretty awesome, right?"

England shuffled his papers before carefully filing them back in his briefcase. "I suppose that will suffice... Now, if you excuse me, I have something to do." America pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "Aw man, I was going to ask you to go see a movie with me, or go to a bar... More business stuff?"

"Nope," England said as he prepared to leave. "I promised Canada we could go out somewhere, maybe a movie or one of those hockey games he loves so much. Anyways, see you l--"

"WHAT!??" America nearly screamed. This caught the attention fo everyone in the restaurant, but they all ignored it and went back to their own matters. "Canada?! Why with Canada!?" America questioned with a bit of edge. England was surprised and shocked, for this was the first time he had ever seen America like...**this**! "What's your problem, America? He hardly spends time with anyone, even you! And you are his twin brother, for the love of the Queen! I'm merely spending time with a friend!"

And with that said, England left.

"England, are y-you ready to go?" Canada asked as England approached. The other nation nodded. "Yeah, but your brother sure is acting like an ass right now. Its almost like he's _mad_ about this whole thing. Honestly, that bloody git doesn't understand anything at all..."

Canada gulped, wondering how America was going to retaliate.

* * *

America sat on the ground, irritably drumming his fingers on the coffee table. _Why does he want to hang out with Canada over me? I mean, Canada can be boring at times! *gasp* What if Canada has a crush on England!? What if England has a crush on Canada!? Crap, what if this is actually a DATE!? I have got to stop this!!!_

"You worrying over that fucking limey?" Tony cursed as he watched the current episode of Family Guy. Why did aliens love Family Guy? "Why do you hate him so much anyways?" America retorted as he slipped his bomber jacket on.

"......."

_Now, what to do? First I need to figure out where they are! _America sighed deeply as headed out the door. Knowing Canada, it would be someplace predictable. _There's no hockey games tonight around here....I know! A play or musical! That has to be it...and the recent popular one showing is..._

* * *

England had to admit to the fact that he was slightly bored. Yes, he was enjoying hanging out with Canada, but it was just... England couldn't even name this feeling. It was fun, and yet it was...lacking. That's the word. _Lacking. _But lacking what, exactly? As they sat in the audience, watching Phantom of the Opera, England silently sighed. _I bet if I was here with America, he'd be fast asleep. I swear, why did his country even invent something so wonderful that he doesn't even enjoy? Sure, he likes South Pacific, but brilliant plays like this make the bloody git fall asleep. And then he'd forcibly take me out to eat hamburgers, then we'd go drinking or something.... Heh, that idiot. _

Then it hit him.

It wasn't lacking _something. _It was lacking _someone. _Realizing this, England's facial expression gave a hint that he was upset and a bit bored. Canada picked up on this, worriedly shaking his arm to catch his attention."We can leave if you want," Canada whispered. Of course, being Canada, he didn't really need to try whispering. "Ah, if its not too much trouble. I mean...I have seen this many times," England replied, whispering as well. _That's a lie, _he thought sourly, _I really do like this Broadway play. I guess things are just dull without that bloody American dumbass around. _

As they exited the building, Canada said, "I know you're bored already. I-Its alright....really. I'm such a bore...."

"No! That isn't it, really! I swear, Canada, that isn't it! Its just that, well, I'm always spending time with America. So I guess its just strange for me right now...but I really am enjoying 'hanging out' , as you say, with you." Canada flushed with embarrassment and nodded. "T-Thanks, England. Oh, j-j-just so you know...I have a feeling that m-my brother will ar-arrive soon...."

"What? America will? Why?"

Before Canada could answer, America's voice rang out, "HEY GUYS!!!"

England and Canada turned to see America, grinning as he waved to them. Canada face-palmed as he muttered, "Oh dear....here we go...."

"I'm surprised that I ran into you two! Who knew you'd be here, of all places? Hahaha! How about we all just hang out for a while? Lets go see an action flick! Then go drinking!" America said cheerily. England frowned with annoyance. "America, are you really this tactless? It appears to me that you're trying to outdo Canada right now."

America turned a bit red. "W-What!? What gives you that idea!"

Canada sighed, knowing full well that what England said was true.

Hours later, after England left, Canada turned to America with a frown. "For once, just for once! Why can't y-you let me have some attention, damn it!" America blinked in surprise at his timid brother's sudden burst of rage. Canada was someone who never snapped at people over personal matters, especially when it came to social things like this. He was much to shy and embarrassed about these topics. "What? I am not!"

"Yes you are! Even when we were colonies, you never let me have any attention from England! Its always about you! You, you, you! I'm sick of it! People always forget who I am because of your huge ego! They even mistake me for you! Stop being such a....such a....such a jackass!" Canada said as boldly as he could. Even though this rant came out in his soft voice, it was still sharp and kicking with the anger he's held in for hundreds of years. "C-Canada...I'm.....I...."

Canada flushed with embarrassment, realizing what he just said.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"No....I guess this is my fault. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Canada sighed, thinking it over, then nodded. "B-By the way...why are you s-so jealous? D-Did you think England and I-I would fall for each o-o-other?" America turned a deep shade of red as he crossed his arms. "S-So? What's it to 'ya?"

"Ahehehe...I knew it..."

* * *

"Hey! England! Lets go out!" America declared the next day.

"Why!? You, Canada, and I went to go watch a movie and such last night? Why do you think I have to always pay bloody attention to a wanker like you? This fucking pisses me off!" England snapped irritably. America smirked as he wagged his index finger in the air side to side, as if he was saying "no, no, silly England".

"No, not that kind of going out. I mean, I want to go out with you! Get it? Dating!"

England turned a deep shade of red, and he started fidgeting nervously. "W-What d-d-do you mean...? You want to date me!? You're.....with me?" America grinned and gave a thumbs up sign as he eagerly shouted, "Yep! I love you, England! Ahahaha!"

"DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY, DAMN IT!!!"

They didn't seem to notice Canada (they never really did) watching with an uneasy smile from the corner of the meeting room.

_......The benefits of being practically invisible: being able to watch everything of interest without being beaten up for it. _


End file.
